


X-Men: Days of Future Purrs

by AetherBunny



Series: Classic X-Men (Titles) [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: 5 Times, But it ends happy, Cute, F/M, Minor Injuries, Team Bonding, just a little sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pointed down at Kurt asleep on the couch with a book across his chest. Oro raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Jubilee pointed to and ear and then to Kurt.</p><p>They listened. </p><p> </p><p>If comic Kurt gets purring attributed to him, movie Kurt can have it too. This is an unofficial 5+1 fic where Kurt does the majority of the purring for a lot of the same reasons cats do, google it, it's neat! (and he's completely indulged by the girls, and maybe Scott too, a little bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men: Days of Future Purrs

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This fic was almost called "Wonderfully Pretty" after part of a line in the Cure song Lovecats, then I realized I could make the title another pun. 
> 
> At some point there will be a 3rd fic with an apocalypse pun, but it might take time to find a cute plausible combo.

“Psssst! Oro!” she had been passing one of the general use rooms in the mansion when Jubilee waved her over and put her finger to her lips. She pointed down at Kurt asleep on the couch with a book across his chest. Oro raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Jubilee pointed to and ear and then to Kurt.

 

They listened.

 

There was some kind of soft but consistent rumbling noise.

 

“Is he... _purring_?” She mouthed more that whispered, not knowing how much better his hearing was with those ears. Oro leaned in, the noise was mostly uninterrupted except for what would be the pauses between breaths. It was too even a sound to really be considered a snore so she nodded yes as an answer.

 

“What are you guys doing?” As usual Jean knew when something interesting was going on.

The other two girls were quick to shush her and beckon her over.

 

“Kurt purrs in his sleep.” Jubilee filled her in, and Jean too leaned in to listen.

 

“That's... really cute.” she whispered. The other two nodded. Kurt stretched changing position, the rumbling got a little louder. “Okay that's really cute.” The three stood there for just a moment watching their new friend sleep. Then they all realized how kind of weird that was. “Come on we better not wake him.” Jean linked arms with the other girls and lead them out of the room.

 

\--

 

 

Kurt fell asleep a lot after training, especially because he was adamant about learning to bamf more than one person at a time. He'd pass again and again across the room with whomever had the patience (and stomach) for it. Then when practice was called he'd have to be bodily supported out of the room.

 

“I'm a lover not a fighter, I just don't know how you guys do it.” Jubilee was always there for them with blankets and pillows and snacks. More often than not the group would go for snacks first and then laze around, the professor never scheduled anything else for them on training days. He even gave Jubilee that time off once he figured out their routine. But Kurt? Kurt would just pass out and have to be woken for food.

 

“And you guys wonder why I'm always eating. Calories are your friends!” Pete was the only one used to using his powers to the fullest on a consistent basis. So he was usually the most alert after the sessions, he just liked having company.

 

 

That particular afternoon Jubilee sat on the end of the couch with Jean sitting in front of her on a pillow. She worked on an ornate braid for the red-head while Scott dozed with his head in her lap. Pete was nearby, he and Scott had been talking baseball before the other boy fell asleep. It was rare the resident speed demon napped but he seemed to be comfortable enough there on the floor to take a little cat nap. And speaking of cat naps Kurt was taking up the lion's share of the couch his feet tucked delicately behind Jubilee. Oro had propped herself up with a pillow on the arm opposite Jubilee and he had fallen asleep mostly on top of her. His tail draped over her raised knee. He wasn't all that heavy so she really didn't mind. She talked quietly with the other two girls and absentmindedly scratched the soft fuzz on the back of Kurt's neck. Then there it was, she felt it more at first, the gentle vibration followed by an audible purr.

 

“He's doing it again.” she whispered.

 

“Uh, jealous.” Jubilee said, putting the finishing touches on the braid.

 

“You can cuddle him next time, I really don't think he'd mind.”

 

–

 

Unfortunately for Jubilee the next time was under slightly different circumstances.

 

“Are you...purring?”

 

“Ja, sorry, it makes me feel better when I'm anxious.” Kurt was still but his tail lashed as it hung off the medical bed.

 

“You don't have to be sorry and you're going to be perfectly fine. Just ice it and take it easy for a while.” Hank assured him. Kurt had gotten distracted by something or another during training and took quite a blow to the chest. He had an ugly bruise already forming over a couple of his ribs that looked even worse due to his natural pigment. Luckily Hank had experience with blue skinned medical issues.”You can zip your suit back up now if you want to. Keep an eye on it and check in with me in a couple of days, unless something changes, then see me sooner.”

 

“Jawhol.” Kurt gingerly got down off the bed.

 

“Oh, and it's nice to not be the only one, I'm a little jealous of the tail though, it would really come in handy.”

 

Jubilee was waiting almost patiently outside the door.

 

“Are you okay?” She rushed him and looked him over.

 

“Ja, ja, I'll be fine but I'd like to get out of my suit before we go find the others.” The pair made their way to his room.

 

“I'll wait here for you.” Jubilee motioned to a space outside his door. After a minute or so he called for her to come in.

 

“I need a little help, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

 

“Cross my heart!” She called back

 

“Okay, come in then.” He was sitting on his bed, suit unzipped to his waist legs out straight in front of him purring nervously. Her eyes widened, he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

 

“Kurt! That bruise is terrible!”

 

“It doesn't hurt so much if I don't move, but I can't get my legs out without bending too much. Would you hold the legs so I can get my feet through? I'll be okay after that?”

 

“Of course! I'm not going to laugh at you for that!”

 

“It's not that, it's all the fur.” He motioned downwards at himself. It was then she realize she had never seen him in so much as short sleeves. Where humans had body hair Kurt had blue fur just a little brighter than his skin.

 

“Kurt, Kurt. There are six furry or kind of furry mutants here not counting you or Dr. McCoy, nobody here would laugh at you. And even regular people hardly look twice at us now.” She bent down to hold the legs of his jumpsuit. “But if somebody does laugh at you, you tell me all about it.” She raised a hand sparking with multicolored energy.

 

“Thanks Jubilee, I'll be okay.” He meant it about both is pants and his fur. She nodded and went to wait for him outside his door. He emerged later in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

“Come on,” she said taking his hand. “Jean bought the new Dazzler album, you're gonna love it.” Kurt purred all the way downstairs.

 

 

–

 

“Scott are you okay?” Kurt found him sitting alone in a dark room.

 

“Yeah, it's uh, just a migraine. I get them sometimes.”

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

“I'll be fine when I can get to my room. If I can get there, moving around doesn't feel great.”

 

“I can get you there?”

 

“That might work, but I might throw up on you?”

 

“I can do some wash.” Growing up in the circus there wasn't much Kurt hadn't seen. He helped his friend up out of the chair and brought him a little closer. Holding Scott's neck like when Pietro moved people he teleported them in a puff.

 

“Okay?” Kurt asked.

 

“Yeah, that went much better than I thought.”

 

“Good, I have another idea. It might take a minute to work, just let me know if it makes it worse instead and I'll stop.”

 

“Um, okay, as long as I don't really have to do anything.”

 

“Just come here.” It was easy for the taller boy to hold his friend's head to his chest making sure to settle his ear against it. “Ready?” He could feel Scott nod, then he purred and purred for a few minutes straight. Scott sighed and slumped a little, free of some of the painful tension. “How do you feel now?”

 

“That was kind of weird, but I feel a lot better. Thanks. How did you know that would work?”

 

“I thought if it made me feel better when I did it, it might help someone else too?”

 

“I'm not seeing spots anymore, so it really did help. I still want to take a nap though.”

 

“Good idea, get some rest and you'll feel better in no time.” Kurt smiled. “I'll see you later, Peter is going to teach me how to play Atari!” With that he bamfed himself out of the room leaving Scott to get comfortable. _What a weird guy_ , he thought to himself fondly.

 

–

 

“Kurt, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go check on Jean for me.” The Professor had come to find him. “There was an, incident involving a phone call from her parents. She got emotional, rightfully so, and she lost some control over her powers. Every time I try to contact her she lets me know rather aggressively she doesn't want me in her head. You're not only able to get to her, but you can move out of the way fast enough in case-- And quite honestly you've gained a reputation around the school for being excellent emotional support. I'd like her to know I'm not mad at her, and I care very much if she's okay. I believe she's up on the garage roof, at least that's where I last saw her.”

 

“I'll do my best professor.” He nodded and seconds later he was out in front of the garage.

 

 _He sent you to check on me didn't he._ Came Jean's voice in his head.

 

 _Ja._ He answered her. _Can I come up?_

 

_If you want to._

 

 _I would, here I come._ He warned her before appearing on the roof a short distance from her.

 

“Are you sure you feel safe up here?” _With me._ She didn't say the last part out loud but Kurt could hear it all the same. She was curled up with her knees to her chest a safe distance from the edge. Her telepathic communication hid she was crying.

 

“Of course I do.” He wanted to get closer to her, but he didn't want to upset her more. She was silent for a few minutes, aside from the occasional sniffle.

 

“How do you do it Kurt? How are you so okay with what your are?”

 

“It took me a long time to learn. I hated the way I looked, why couldn't I be like all the other kids? I was afraid, afraid that I was something bad, something that should never have been born. But I thought about it for a long time, and I prayed and prayed, and I got my answer. Nothing in creation is a mistake. If what I am is wrong, how could I exist? When I stopped being afraid, the hate stopped too.” Jean moved towards him then, tears in her eyes again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rest his tail on the roof around where she sat. “It's alright, it's alright to cry.” She put her head on his shoulder and he purred until she calmed down. “You and I Jean, we're exactly how we are supposed to be, we're made from love.”

 

 

–

 

“You've been such a good friend to all of us, and well we're not sure when you're birthday is. But we have a surprise for you! Come on!” Jubilee took his hand.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked when they were all squeezed into the car.

“You'll see!”

 

After about a 20 minute drive they pulled up outside an unassuming brick building.

 

“Animal shelter?”

 

“You'll love it!” Jean seemed pretty exited herself. Inside the building wasn't crowded, but it was loud. A chorus of barking was coming from behind a glass door. Kurt could see rows of kennels most of them occupied by dogs.

 

“Where do you want to start?” Jubilee asked. “You can give the dogs biscuits if they do tricks for you, and we can ask to play with any cats who haven't already been taken out.

 

“Oh, ah, dogs never liked me very much? Maybe we can see the cats?” Kurt still wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but Jubilee went to talk to one of the staff about the cats. They were in luck a whole batch of kittens hadn't received any attention yet that afternoon. They were shown to a little side room and the kittens were brought out in a carrier. It took the seven little bundles of fluff a minute or two to come out, but then there was no stopping them. They raced around the room, climbing things and pouncing on unsuspecting siblings. Oro was delighted scooping up one of the kittens and baby talking it in a language none of them understood even as it tried to bite her nose.

 

“I love cats. There were always strays all over the market place to play with.” She cradled the kitten like a baby and let it bat at her fingers.

 

Beside her Jubilee sneezed a few times in a row.

 

“You're allergic aren't you?” Jean looked over to her.

 

“They're too cute to care! I would be more miserable watching you guys have all the fun!” She sounded congested but still brought the tiny tabby up to her face for emphasis.

 

Scott sat with his back to the wall and his legs outstretched and watched a pair of them wrestle across his lap. He only winced once or twice when needle sharp little claws made it through the denim.

 

Jean had found a toy mouse in their carrier and was teasing her fuzzy orange playmate.

 

“You two match.” He pointed out, “The rest of them are brown or gray.”

 

“I think it's a sign she has to come home with us then.”

 

“Can we? Take them home?” Oro had two of the kittens now, one in her lap and one perched on her shoulder.

 

“I don't think the professor would notice right away.” Scott said reaching out to pet one of the pair still in his lap. “The house is definitely big enough.”

 

“We could tell him they were for Kurt's birthday!” Jubilee offered. “What do you think Kurt?”

 

“What?” Kurt hadn't been paying attention at all. He was busy stroking an extra tiny gray kitten that had fallen asleep in the crook of his arm. It was quiet but he could hear it purring away as it slept.

 

“Now you know how we feel when you do it.” Oro laughed.

 

“Like you want to pet me?” She laughed again.

 

“Something like that.”

 

“As long as you don't want to sit around and watch me sleep.” He went back to petting the kitten missing the looks the girls shared. Scott raised an eyebrow. _Once_ , Jean sent him. _For just a little bit!_ She added hastily. Scott just looked down at the kittens beside him and shook his head.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fact, Kurt has been my #1 super hero crush since the XMen: Evolution cartoon (back in the 90s), and I'm really glad he's back on screen. I've also tucked furry Kurt back in too, because it's cute and still could be accurate to this version?
> 
>  


End file.
